The invention relates generally to image processing, and more specifically, to automated color adjustment of media using profile colors as a reference.
Photos are taken under different lighting conditions. Typically, the color temperature of photos is adjusted during a post-processing step. Ensuring that the color is correct is often implemented using what are known as professional “gray cards” to serve as the reference color by which other colors in an image are measured. Photographers take a photo with a gray card under the same lighting conditions as the rest of the photos in a session, and then se the photo of the gray card to adjust the color temperature of all of the photos. This is possible because the system knows what color the standard gray card should be.